


Prompt-inspired drabble

by They_Remain_Alive_In_The_Chosen_One



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Robots, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Remain_Alive_In_The_Chosen_One/pseuds/They_Remain_Alive_In_The_Chosen_One
Summary: Inspired by this prompt from @heartlesslywhumping on Tumblr:“You’re not a hero! You’re a pile of scrap metal that some bleeding heart idiot wired together for a handful of money! You don’t have a mind or emotions, you have programming. Your kind doesn’t understand or deserve things like emotions or compassion. Everything special about you comes from a series of ones and zeros that are easily removed.”





	Prompt-inspired drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this only loosely follows the prompt but. Here's a drabble of a character I made the other day (also I wrote this in 2020 but this scene happens in 2012 hope that isn't confusing lol)
> 
> Also on Tumblr: https://greyscale-fruitflies.tumblr.com/post/627750801836752896/whump-prompt-75

Dopple tilted his head, a photo of a question mark appearing in his screen. He didn't understand exactly what was happening.

His screen displayed a photo of Father, and then of a map.

"You want to know where your creator is? He abandoned you for 26 years. He forgot about you, he doesn't care. He couldn't figure out how to make money off of you, so he abandoned you."

Dopple's screen changed to a photo of a red X. Father wouldn't have abandoned him. Father loved him, he told him all the time! Where was he?

"Hmph. You really are an idiot. The last time you saw him was, what, 1986? The last date recorded before you powered down was September 8th, 1986. It's now 2012. If he cared about you, you wouldn't have been abandoned."

Dopple recorded this new information. Month and day: Unknown. Year: 2012.

Maybe Father really had forgotten.


End file.
